Face Down
by feels so wicked
Summary: TroyxSharpay. What happens when Troy gets under the icy exterior of Sharpay...? Based off the song Face Down, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Trailer

**New story I'm going to start. The song 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus inspired it. The lyrics will probably be in the story somewhere. I suggest you listen to it. Its jessica alba fantastic. Sorry...here's the trailer.**

**Bold-voice over.** _Italics movement._ normal dialogue.

Trailer.

**Ever wonder why someone is the way they are?**  
_Shows the halls part as Sharpay walks through them with Ryan._

**Were they born that way,**  
_Shows a young Sharpay and Ryan baking with their mother._

**or did something trigger it...?**  
_Shows a young Sharpay and Ryan in all black tightly hugging one another.  
Flashes to a middle school aged Sharpay on the floor cowering from a large shadow. _

**What happens when someone starts to notice...**  
_Shows a concerned Troy watching Sharpay get yelled at by a man._

**What will he do?**  
'Sharpay!'  
'Tr-Troy, don't. I kn-know that he lov-loves me.'

**And will everything crumble when it gets worse?**  
_Shows a cell phone, and a voice helplessly screaming 'Troy.' Then it goes dead._

**Follow the journey of two young teens experiencing the horror no one should ever have to endure.**  
_Shows Sharpay and Troy lacing hands and walking away._

**Starring Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**  
_Flashes to Sharpay singing at a piano._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**  
_Shows Troy dunking a basket._

**And Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans.**  
_Shows a confused Ryan glancing around._

Chapter One will be up as soon as I write it! Review, I am welcome to all suggestions! Thanks!!  
Feels So Wicked.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning started out as usual. Sharpay and her brother strutted down the hall, as the students parted down the center. Sharpay texted non-stop and didn't even need to look up to make sure she wouldn't walk into anyone. No one would dare block her path. Ryan chatted on his Razor phone and walked a step behind her. From the outsiders point of view, they were perfect. They had money, style, looks, and the school. But was this real, or was there something hidden by their snobby demeanor?

Troy Bolton was surrounded by the usual group. Basketball teammates, cheerleaders, and his new found friends from breaking free last year, the scholastic kids. Well some of them atleast. The others still believed that he was a lunk head jock and they were better than them. But for Taylor and Gabriella, they saw past his image and got to know the real Troy. He joked around and laughed with his friends before homeroom as the Ice Princess pranced by. She looked up for a quick moment, and Troy caught her eye. Her penertrating stare, however brief, exemplified emotion that he had never felt before, let alone from a short glance at Sharpay Evans. When their gaze broke, Troy looked back to check if he was seeing things, but she was long gone. Around the corner and the students falling back into place before she split them. Troy was confused as he stared towards the end of the hallway where a swish of pink had just dissapeared. He was in his own world. He didn't hear the cruel joke Chad had just told about Sharpay, or the laughter of everyone around him, or the bell ring, or Chad and Gabriella trying to get his attention...

"TROY!" He was being shook by Gabriella and Chad was waving his hand in front of his face, and saying 'Troy.'  
"Pain..." Troy mumbled. Not talking to the two.  
"What?" Gabriella asked him not hearing what he said.  
"Nothing, uhh, lets go to class now." _Pain, so much pain. Her eyes were filled with it. Sorrow, hurt, scars, and bad memories._ He didn't know why, but he had seen all these things. He had never seen someone's eyes with so much emotion. He wanted to know why. He yearned to know what was hurting her. _This is way too much. Why would anyone hurt her? Could she hurt? She was ice. Or was she...?_ He walked towards his class with these thoughts, and others, crowding his head. Sharpay had clogged his mind. Chad and Gabbi, glanced at eachother, shrugged then followed the Basketball King's idea and started toward class. Troy, using the route that was quickest - he was the King, he knew the school by heart- slithered unnoticed in the back door. Chad and Gabbi came through the front, and were scolded for being late. Troy took the last seat on the far right in the back of the class. He wasn't in the mood to pay attention. His two best friends were stuck in the front, becuase there were no more seats by Troy. During attendence, Troy scanned the class. He watched the banter, the gossip, the whispers, the notes being passed, and the clicking of fake nails on a pink rhinestone studded Sidekick. He watched her type away, not noticing anyone around her. Drabus was absent, so she wouldn't get in trouble for her phone. The sub was already overwhelmed with taking attendence, so everyone knew it would be an easy and free period. Troy observed her manners for a few minutes until she turned to face him.

Sharpay glided into the class noting that Ms. Darbus wasn't present. She took her phone back out and continued her conversation. The students trickled in and took their seats. She lightly laughed as Chad and Gabi were in trouble for being late. _I would've used the back door..._She glanced quickly over her shoulder, and watch Troy slip unnoticed into the classroom. _Atleast someone gets it..._ She went back to her phone. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but she was used to the attention, so she shrugged it off. It finally got to her after about 10 minutes of the feeling like she was being watched. She turned haughtily to tell the person off, when brown met blue.

Troy fell into her eyes. They were beautiful. _Wow. They sparkle...How come I've never noticed them before? Everything just pours out of them. She can pretend to be mean, but her eyes show her, the real her. Maybe...?_ He saw the pain covered by ice. It was barely there, but it was still present. He was speechless and didn't even hear his name being called. He was staring at Sharpay again, but this time she stared back.

Sharpay turned to face the person. All she saw was those blue eyes. Everyone knew _those_ eyes. The heartthrob. She had never been this close to them before, or stared deep inside, like she was analyzing his soul. She fell with him, they were out of the classroom, out of reality, into their own worlds, which happened to collide together. She could feel him searching through her, she didn't want him to, but she couldn't break their gaze. Her mouth was still open slightly like she was going to speak, but nothing ever came out. Their trance broke with two words...

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! Review please.  
Feels So Wicked. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Love me, For me.

"Bolton, Troy," the sub called. Troy was shook out of his trance when he heard his name. He looked up at the teacher, and said he was here. He looked back at Sharpay, but she was once again busy on her Sidekick. He sighed to himself, wanting to get lost in those eyes, but scolded himself for the thought. She was _Sharpay,_ the Ice Princess, and the Drama Queen. He was the Basketball King. But every King needs a Queen...right?

After roll call, the sub decided to put in an educational video, in other words, everyone hung out and the sub could do whatever. Sharpay was bored, and she wanted to leave, so she did. Afterall, she was _Sharpay._

"Yes," the sub answered to the blonde with her hand up.  
"May I go to the nurse? I don't feel too well." She asked looking ill, but then again she was a great actress.  
"Uhh...sure. Go ahead." Sharpay got her books, and shot a glance to Troy as she left, smirking. Troy caught on and shook his head. _She is too good._ He laughed silently to himself. Troy was really bored himself, Gabriella was talking to Taylor and Chad, and he didn't feel like explaining anything about this morning, so he didn't join them. He got out his cell, and texted.

Sharpay dropped all her stuff at her locker and decided to go to the drama room. She sat at the piano and just thought about everything. She always felt at home on stage or here, in the middle of the arts. It was her, and she fit perfectly with it all. Her cell vibrated in her purse.

_Where'd u go? TB _

She decided she didn't feel like talking to Troy, after their 'moment' this morning, she was still weirded out by him. 

_You'll never know..._

Troy recieved the message and texted her back, but no reply. He needed to see her, to talk to her, to just look into her eyes. He raised his hand and said he had to use the restroom, the sub just nodded at him, and Troy left the class without a single look at any of friends, who by now were wondering what was up with him.

Sharpay saw she had another message from Troy but chose to ignore it. She laid her delicate hands on the keys, and began to play the melody that she knew so well. She started to sing softly, barely above a whisper...

_I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine  
Perfect face and perfect body  
Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am  
I can't bend to your expectations  
Look to fulfill any fantasy  
If what I am is what you need_

Love me for me  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me  
Make me who you want me to be  
Won't be someone I'm not  
Somebody else, someone else  
Love me with all my imperfections  
Not for an image of your design  
Love me for what you see inside

Love me for me (love me baby)  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no, no)

She sang louder, until by the second chorus, she was singing as loud as she could. She let all her pain go out into the world. This was her release, and it felt good to not keep anything in.

_Love me for me (yeah, yeah)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be_

Cause what you get is what you see (What you see)  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)  
Love me for me  
Or don't love me

I'd never do anything to change you (to change you)  
Or make you be anything than who you are (who you are)  
All that I am is all that I can be  
I love you for you  
So love me for me

Love me for me  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
Or don't love me...

Love me for me  
And not for someone I would never be  
Cause what you get is what you see  
And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)

Love me for me (love me)  
And not for someone you wish that I could be  
Cause what you get is what you see (Is what you see)  
So love me for me

She rang out, echoing the room, now as the song was ending she was whispering the last lines, tired and out of breath from the song.

_Or don't love me_

Love me for me

Or don't love me...

She ended, and stayed with her hands on the piano. She sat there for a few minutes, feeling soo much better, but still her heart was heavy. She knew no matter how much she played, sang, danced, it would never go away. The pain too, would stay. She needed to get away, but she couldn't. She heard the door close and she looked up to see who was there.

* * *

Troy wandered the halls wondering where she could be. He checked the stage, and all the dressing rooms, he didn't hear anyone in the girls bathroom, and no one was in the nurse. He sauntered along, until he heard the piano coming from the drama room. That was his next stop and it looked like he was in luck. He looked in the window, and there she was. Beautiful as ever, gently playing the piano. _I didn't know she played..._ She slowly opened the door, and drank her in. She didn't notice him, and then she began to sing. Troy thought it was amazing, all Sharpay ever sang was over the top obnoxious show tunes, that she belted out with a fake smile. Now she was quietly singing softly with her eyes closed and her hands running over the keys like it was a habitual act. Troy was frozen staring at her. He knew she would be mad if he was there but he couldn't leave. He wanted to remember this forever. He took out his cell and started to record her. He could feel her sorrow coming out of her mouth, he was blown away. He stayed in the same position the whole song, and as she ended, he knew he needed to announce his presence. He put his phone away, and shut the door, with enough sound to alert her, but not scare her.

* * *

The song is "Love Me For Me", by Ashley Tisdale.

Thanks for reading!! Please, review!  
Feels So Wicked.


End file.
